


in the company of gods there is no sympathy

by its_illuminating



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow To Update, Violence, everyone say thank you SAD-ist, is there going to be a happy ending? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_illuminating/pseuds/its_illuminating
Summary: "Railroads are beautiful. They always lead to one place you can't turn from... except when there's a silly mistake, like this crash. Dying just to escape fate. Stupid. Boring."orMy interpretation of the Dreamteam betrayal storyline the boys refuse to give us
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. let the moon be the only witness

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched SAD-ist newest animation (and holy shit it's so good, they never cease to amaze me) and I got inspired. Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this but I needed to get it out of my system - thus the slow updates and the very short, first chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Disclaimer-  
> This is not a representation of the real people and instead using the character from the DreamSMP, in no shape or form do I ship Dream and George in real life. If anyone involved in this writing expressed discomfort with works like this, it'll be deleted.

The wind howled through the open balcony door, the curtains that usually covered the array of windows were blown to the side - letting the moonshine pool into the office. George didn't even have to turn to see who had broken into the room. He didn't look up, instead, his focus stayed on the documents he had been reading.

  
Dream huffed and with a small thud, he placed his hand onto the documents, obscuring George's view of the writing. "George," Dream spoke softly, his voice breaking the tense silence. George looked up, narrowed eyes fell onto the familiar sight of his white mask. Almost immediately Dream reached up to pull his mask to the side. The wooden object pushed back his hair and came to rest on the side of his head. Dream's eyes were pulled into a worried frown, his green gaze ranking over George's features, "I'm sorry."

  
George snorted humourlessly and leaned back in his chair, "What the hell is your plan here?" George spoke, dismissing Dream's apology entirely.   
"My plan? I just want..." Dream let out a harsh breath, "You can't look me in the eye and tell me that Schlatt is a good leader. He's power-hungry, he's not going to stop until he-"

  
"No."

  
"No?"

  
George stood up, his chair scratching loudly against the floorboards. He placed his hands onto the table and leaned forward, his eyes determent and lips set into a fine line, "Don't act like you know anything about this Dream. During the entire election and the months leading up to it? You were gone." George hissed, not giving the man in front of him time to reply before he continued, "No one knew where you were, you told no one - not even me or Sapnap about where you were going. Schlatt actually shows promise, he has a vision and so far - what bad has he done besides banishing Wilbur and Tommy?"

  
"George-"

  
"And then you come back - after nearly half a year of being missing - and who were the first people you spoke to?" George let his words hang in the air and Dream bit his lip. The blond glanced away, the anger in the other's eyes stirred something painful in his chest. When Dream didn't reply, George let out a sigh, his face falling with disappointment and hurt, "Exactly." 

  
When Dream had first left, a year after the war came to an end, George hadn't thought much of it. Even before the fighting, Dream had been a wandering spirit. Always having to go on expeditions into the nether or far of regions to keep his restlessness at bay. George had gotten used to waking up to an empty bed, he didn't worry, because, in the end, he knew that in a week or more, Dream would return to him.

  
However, when George woke up to an empty bed on the anniversary of the war's end, he knew it was different. 

  
Dream had taken his mask.

  
He hadn't worn the mask since the fighting ended.

  
George tried not to think too hard on it. Dream got restless quickly, he would leave and return on a whim - George couldn't blame him, that was just in his nature and George loved him for it.

  
The brunette got the news of Dream's return two days ago. It hadn't even been Dream that told him.

  
George let himself sink back into his chair, his gaze now breaking away from Dream, "Would you have even told me that you were back if the battle of the lake hadn't happened?" Dream didn't hesitate, "Of course I would have."

  
"Then why? Why did you go to Tommy and Wilbur first? Even Technoblade knew that you were back before Sapnap and I did Dream."

  
This time Dream did hesitate. His hands clutched onto his hoodie, "I wanted to evaluate the situation. I was back before I even went to see Techno. I-"

  
George laughed humourlessly, "Of course you were." 

  
Dream sighed, his eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance, "You don't see where I'm coming from. I didn't realize so many things would change - I didn't realize Schlatt would come back and throw everything into a spiral. Do you not see what's happening? Schlatt will destroy Pogtopia and then he'll move onto the next thing. It will never be enough. If things continue this way, another war will break out - you know who I'll side with. You stand with Schlatt. I can't stand across from you on the battlefield George. I can't."

  
George swallowed, his gaze moving down onto the oak desk that separated the two of them. George loved him and Dream loved him back. However, Dream had always been an ambitious man. He wouldn't back down from a fight. He'd do everything to win. George loved Dream more than anything. Dream loved George more than anyone, but they both knew that Dream would choose victory over George.

  
Loving a god was dangerous, for they could never choose you over their own nature.

  
He had never wanted the war, but when Dream stepped forward, George did too. No one had prospered during the fighting, but they had all been changed by it. Dream most of all - he shone in the fights, bathed in blood and ash he was truly in his nature. The person wearing the mask bled together with the man behind it. People were quick to realize why so many saw Dream as a god. That war was proof of why he owned these lands. George always supported Dream, however, during the time he had been gone, the brunette had realized a lot of things.

  
You don't win wars through brute force or on the battlefield.

  
George looked up, their gazes meeting again, "Answer me a question Dream. What do you think I'm doing here?" Dream paused, his eyes searching George's expression before speaking, "You're supporting Schlatt, you said so yourself." 

  
George pressed his lips together and leaned forward, his hands intertwining and coming to rest on the desk, "Schlatt trusts me, Quackity trusts me, you trust me - or at least I thought you did." Dream opened his mouth to protest, but, George raised a hand and the blond's mouth snapped shut, "I don't care about politics, I never cared about your war. The only reason why I participated is because you asked me to. I knew that when you came back, you'd have plans. So I put myself into the best position to help you."

  
George's voice was quiet, his eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze firmly planted on the desk beneath his hands, "But you didn't need my help. You never did. The battle of the lake isn't about Schlatt, or Tommy, or whatever went on down there." He looked up and to the side, his eyes taking in the scenery behind the windows. The moon was standing high in the sky. Manberg shone brightly, like a star, underneath it, "You betrayed Sapnap in a way you knew it would hurt him - hurt him on a deep and personal level." Georges' own grip on his hand tightened and he finally met Dream's gaze again - his green eyes were wide, unsure, "How can I trust you not to do the same to me?"

  
Dream took a sharp breath and moved forward, the sudden urge to reassure George overtaking whatever words he could have said. However, before his gloved hand could make contact with Georges', the other man pulled his clasped hands away, planting them firmly by his sides, "Don't touch me." He hissed, his voice low and without any real heat behind it. A flash of hurt crossed Dream's face, _'Good'_ , thought George, the voice in his head bitter, _'It's what you deserve.'_

  
Finally, realization and dread-filled Dream's eyes and he moved, stepping around the desk and onto George's side. George stood, taking a step back as Dream stood across of him, "George, I'm sorry. Please." He lifted his hand, but then stopped and let it drop down to his side, "I never meant for things to get so blown out of proportion. You can trust me, you and Sapnap always can."

  
"Your actions speak otherwise. We were the ones always on your side and you threw it away - and for what?" Heat finally entered George's voice and he pointed an accusing finger toward Dream, "For power. Because ever since the war nothing has been enough for you. There's no way you're supporting Wilbur because you actually believe he'd be a better leader. You're going to watch as they tear each other into pieces. Even that won't be enough for you. Nothing ever is."

  
This time, the hurt was clear on Dream's face - however, soon enough, his eyes hardened. Dream reached forward again, this time dismissing the protest in George's eyes as he pulled his hand to rest on his chest, just above his heart. The fabric was soft beneath his fingers and despite the harsh look in those familiar green eyes, the grip on George's hand was gentle. Despite the hoddie separating George's hand from skin, the brunette could feel Dream's heartbeat under his palm. It was fast and rhythmic, but it was different from the one George had grown used to over these years. Despite his best efforts, George felt himself relax under Dream's touch, "I have plans, George. Plans I won't involve you in."

  
And suddenly the man in front of him wasn't Dream anymore. It was the god of this land, eyes cold and hard, bathed in red blood and black ashes. There was no argument to be had here.

  
The image faded as quickly as it appeared and when he pulled George's hand up to press his lips against his knuckles, Dream was there again, sending him a gentle smile. George felt breathless as Dream pulled away from his hand, letting go of it as he took a step back, "This isn't the first time I've hurt you and Sapnap like this and, it won't be the last." Those were the first words Dream had said today that George could trust wholeheartedly, "Can you still promise to stay loyal to me?"

  
There was a cliff between them. A distance that George had always been aware of, no matter how hard he tried to dismiss it. George couldn't cross over, not like Sapnap had. Dream and he would always stand on different sides - George had to sacrifice loyalty to keep his friends grounded, less they'd go beyond the point of no return. When Dream was gone, George always worried he'd return to him as a changed man.

  
Looking at Dream now, illuminated by the moonlight, he realized just how rough Dream's journey seemed to have been. He had lost some of his weight, there were dark circles under his eyes and George could see a faint scar disappear under his collar. Despite all this, his eyes were determined...cold.

  
"We both know you've gone too far this time," pushing their limits during the war was different from outright betraying their trust, from using them, "I can't promise that. Not in good conscience." The smile fell from Dream's lips and he sucked in a breath, "I see."

  
Silence replaced their words, the only sound being the howling wind from outside. George was the first to break it, "I think it's better if you leave. It's late." The only reply that George got, were the sounds of footsteps and the balcony door sliding shut. He let out a breath when Dream's presence left the room and immediately made his way out of his office and into the hallway.

  
He needed to talk to Sapnap.


	2. burning trees and bleeding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait - hopefully you enjoy!

George found Sapnap standing in the dim streetlights of Manberg's plaza. His hands were clenched, his shoulders tense with his gaze focused entirely on the small stream that ran through the city. It was silent when he approached to stand by his side, the only noises were the distant winds and the soft sounds of running water. 

They were alone. Most of Manberg was long asleep by now. 

Sapnap was angry. He had been angry for a long time, but Dreams recent actions seemed to have pushed him from whatever line he had been balancing on. There was a cut on his throat, physical proof of just what Dream had done. It wasn't lethal but not every wound had to be to cut deep.

"Did you talk to Dream?" Sapnap asked, his voice tight.

George let out a sigh, losing the tie around his neck and opening his suit jacket. He hated this outfit, much more preferring the shirt and trousers he had worn before all of this started, "Yes. How'd you know?"

He nodded his head toward the white house that stood dark on top of the hill, "Saw him jump from your window." Both of them stayed silent for a moment before he added, "What did he want?" 

George huffed, a humourless laugh passing his lips, "What do you think? He did what he always does. He expected me to come right back to him." 

"Can't exactly blame him. You have the tendency to go right back to where he wants you."

"And you're any different?"  
  
Sapnap laughed, a cold sound that held no similarities to the one George was used to, "You know it's not the same George. I'm not the one sharing a bed with him." Finally, his gaze moved to meet George, "Now let me guess. You fell right back into his arms and are here to convince me to do the same. Well, I'm not going to - unlike you, I actually have a life outside of him." 

George frowned, anger forming in his chest as he took a step toward the black-haired man, "That is not fair Sapnap. You're not yourself so I won't take it personality but just because Dream fucked you over doesn't mean it gives you the right to take it out on me." George hissed out, "I didn't join him. You weren't the only one he betrayed." 

Sapnap's gaze softened but he didn't apologize, instead, he clicked his tongue and glanced away, "Then what are you doing here George?"

The brunette crossed his arms, moving to look at the water below them, "He told me he's planning something. Something that he wouldn't tell me - something he hadn't told you either, I presume. I'm worried about just what exactly that means."  
  
Sapnap sucked in a small breath, but let George continue when he spoke again, "He...He scares me sometimes." The confession was quiet, Sapnap almost missed it when it passed George's lips. But when his words sunk in, Sapnap couldn't ignore the dread forming in his gut.

"Back during the first war? Dream...he bloomed in the fighting. You did too. You both relished in the suffering from the rebellion and it scared me. Every time you guys went out to set up a trap, or whatever, without me I was worried you'd come back as strangers. Dream, he..." George's hands dropped down to his sides, "Sometimes I don't recognize him anymore and I'm scared of what that means." 

Sapnap swallowed, his throat burned when he spoke up, "You...you know he wouldn't hurt you, right?"

George was silent for a long time, "That's what I thought before he almost slit your throat." 

Sapnap took a sharp breath, something cold settling in his chest as he looked at George. The brunette looked small like this, his shoulder pulled high and gaze focused on the ground. However, his eyes still held the same determent glint Sapnap had come to be familiar with, "I guess he lured us into a false sense of security, huh? Whatever he has planned doesn't have us in the picture anymore."

Sapnap wasn't quite sure what to fell if he was honest.

The battle of the lake had been the first time Sapnap had seen Dream in nearly half a year. Technoblade's arrival hadn't surprised Sapnap. His entrance was something that had been noted by several people in the country and when the man didn't appear in Manberg, it had been rather clear just who he had joined. Despite Technoblade having a reputation for being a strong fighter, Sapnap wasn't worried. Tommy was outnumbered even with his help - it was supposed to be a quick and clean victory. A fight to finally end whatever anger was burning between him and the teenager.

Then Dream appeared from the shadows of the forest. Side by side with Technoblade. 

The joy in Sapnap's chest was short-lived and replaced with the cold burn of betrayal when Dream rushed toward him, pressing his axe against Sapnap's throat before he even had time to move. They had always been side by side, back to back. Two best friends who could trust each other even when Dream expected him to follow his unvoiced plans. Something that he did willingly. 

Sapnap couldn't see his eyes, but his gaze burned as he pressed the blade deeper and deeper until he could feel warmth trickle down his throat. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the sword disappeared and Dream rushed back to Tommy's side. Leaving Sapnap to stand frozen in the middle of the field. 

He pulled his hand up, pressing it against his neck as the fighting around him began. His pale skin came back crimson red. The warmth of his blood seeped into his skin - curled around his bones in a way that made him feel like he was drowning. Someone shouted, a shout that broke Sapnap from whatever trance he had been in and he found just enough time to jump back, as an arrow planted itself into the ground where he had just stood.

Shock was replaced by anger when his gaze moved up to meet the white mask he had once found comfort in, so long ago.

Angry.

He was still so fucking angry. 

At Dream, at Schlatt, at Wilbur, at Tommy, at himself. But for the most part, he just felt numb. A numbness that had him wondering if he'd forgotten what it was like to feel anything else.

In the distance, the church bells began ringing, signalizing the next full hour. 12 AM.

"I should probably head home," Sapnap said, breaking the silence that had formed between the two of them. George sighed and he looked up at Sapnap, sending the other a short, tired smile, "Right, I'll see you around." However, as Sapnap began to move away, George stayed rooted where he stood. 

"Are you..." He began, pulling George's attention toward him again, "Are you going to stay here longer?" 

"Huh?" George said, confusion pooling in his eyes before they widened, "Oh, oh yeah. I'll head home, soon. I just don't feel like going just yet." He said with a sigh.

"Right, well, take care of yourself, George." With one last shared smile, Sapnap moved away from the city centre and instead began making his way home. The paved streets morphed first into cobblestone and then into dirt paths as Sapnap moved further and further away from the city. While he had indeed planned to head straight home, the closer he got, the heavier the restlessness inside his bones grew.

Now, instead of heading toward his home, Sapnap had moved beyond the city borders and into the forest nearby. 

The trees laid still, like a bated breath waiting for something unknown to Sapnap. It was a surprise there was still a forest to speak of so close to Manberg. Sapnap could still remember the way the war had smelled, ash, blood, smoke. The forests on their world had been burned down to ash. Together with what they all had stood for in the past. 

He still carried the flint and steel with him.

The rustling of a bush caused him to stop dead in his tracks, a feeling of wrongness settling deep into his bones once again as someone emerged from beyond the underwood. At first, Sapnap wasn't sure who it was - he almost assumed it to be Tommy. He wouldn't put it past the blond to rush out from the darkness and demand another rematch. 

Or at least he would have, before...

The person stepped forward into the moonlight. A coldness crept over him as he realized who it was. Dream stood tall, his mask placed firmly in place as he stared at the man in front of him. 

_Sometimes I don't recognize him anymore and I'm scared of what that means._

George's words rang through Sapnap's mind and it was only now that he fully realized just what the brunette had meant. Illuminated by the moon, Dream looked nothing like the boy he had grown up with. His netherite axe was clutched tightly in his hand, expression unreadable behind the crude smile drawn on his mask. He looked battered and worn down but still powerful, like he could crush a nation in minutes. 

Is this what the revolution had seen, when Dream and him had fallen onto them with burning arrows and raised swords?

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself in front of me," Sapnap said, breaking the silence of the forest as a sudden burst of wind rushed over the wooded area. He really wasn't in the position to talk, he was unarmed, his weapons lying forgotten on the ground of his bedroom before he had gone to meet George. That wasn't going to stop him though, if Dream wanted him dead, Sapnap would already be lying in a pool of his own blood. 

"The battle of the lake didn't work out how I wanted it to." Dream said, his voice filled with an emotion Sapnap couldn't place. He scowled, not even holding back the fury in his voice when he replied, "That's what you have to say to me? You attack me, you give the one thing I trusted you with to Tommy and that's what you have to say to me?"  
  
"Sap-" 

"Fuck you." Sapnap spit out, not allowing Dream to speak, "Fuck. You. I supported you in the war, I enjoyed helping you. You never shared your plans but I didn't mind, you know why?" Sapnap paused, Dream stayed silent, "Because I trusted you. You pushed George and me to do things in the war we didn't want to. But we did what you wanted to because we...I thought you would do the same." With every word that Sapnap spoke, more and more heat filled his voice but Dream simply stood there, staring at him from behind that wooden mask. 

Sapnap had never minded that mask but now he got why George hated it so much.

"You're a fucking bastard. You don't think about how your actions could impact your allies. You only think about yourself and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this mysterious act you're putting on - you're not a god. I've seen you bleed, I've seen you cry. I'm sick of this person that's only after their own power." Finally, Sapnap fell silent. 

Both of them were quiet for a long time. The wind brushed over the both of them. Sapnap ignored the urge to shiver as the cold whipped against his face and through his hair. And when Dream spoke up, the anger in inside of him only grew tenfold, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that..." He trailed off.

His voice was cautious and worried, Sapnap just bearly kept himself from laughing. Laughing from the nerve that he had. 

He didn't think as he ran forward, as he pulled his fist back and connected it with Dream's face. 

Dream stumbled back, the clasp that kept his mask in place snapped on impact and the white object flew to the side and onto the ground next to them. Sapnap breathed heavily as he watched Dream stand there, motionless. His face was still turned to the side and Sapnap could see a small trickle of blood run down from his nose. Slowly, as if just now realizing what had happened, Dream reached his hand up to rest on his red cheek.

"You don't get to fucking apologize." Sapnap said with a heavy breath, his knuckles burning lightly from the impact, "You never think for the long run. That's where your problem is." Dream was smart, Sapnap was never going to say so otherwise. But no matter what plan he made, Dreams only focus was on winning, never on what you had to pay to do so, "When your plan falls in the water or you need help again, don't come crawling back to me. I'm done with you."

Without another word he turned and left the woods. Leaving Dream alone with his broken mask and bleeding nose.

He was tired of being angry but Dream made it all too easy.


End file.
